School Revolution: The Movie
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Satu lagi fict yang ngawur buatan saya ... author sendiri ga tahu harus jelasinnya gimana, pokoknya kalau penasaran, baca aja... Err, Review?


Namanya anak muda yang lagi duduk di masa SMA, tentu akan melewati beberapa fase seperti jatuh cinta dan lain-lainnya. Tapi, kali ini semua itu akan berbeda. Karena di sekolah yang satu ini, para muridnya memiliki sesuatu yang sekolah lain takkan pernah punya. Kemudian gurunya!? Sial! Bagaimana mungkin dia dapat mengajar dengan kacamatanya yang sebelah bolong seperti itu!?

* * *

_School Revolution: the Movie_

* * *

"Roxas, berhentilah mempermainkanku!"

* * *

_Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction_

* * *

"Gahhh! Jangan coba-coba melemparkan ayam itu kepadaku, Namine!"

* * *

_Warning:OOC dan Typo yang bergentayangan di gudang belakang SMA Twilight, tapi, juga hati-hati sama plot twisting yang nakal dari author wekekekek_

* * *

"Sora, bisa kau carikan gunting? Hehe..."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts mempunyai hak cipta dan hak milik yang hanya dimiliki oleh Squaare Enix dan Disney_

* * *

"A-apa!? Err, aku... aku akan mencarinya di kantin, tunggulah disini sampai aku mendapatkannya, Kairi!"

* * *

_And the Lesson is Just Begin!_

* * *

_Genre: Comedy, Fantasy, and Romance_

* * *

Pukul 08:00, WKHB (Waktu KH Barat), didalam kelas yang penuh sesak serta liur dari para peserta didik yang ketiduran, tersingkap air mata dari dua pasang mata yang menatap lurus kearah layar tipis penuh cahaya berwarna. Di satu sisi, seorang gadis berambut pirang kekuningan dan disatu sisi lagi adalah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang kecoklatannya. Mereka dengan riangnya (?) menangis ria di bangku kayu yang terbuat dari ebony murni itu. Meratapi acara sinetron yang penuh haru dan dusta (Ini berdua bukannya belajar, malah nonton sinetron?)

"Roxas! Maju kedepan!" Mendengar sebuah perintah menyerang dari bu Larxene, Roxas spontan menaikkan wajahnya dengan dramatis. Butir-butir air mata itu mulai tersapu angin dengan lembutnya, menciptakan efek slow motion dengan melayangnya air mata ketika seseorang memalingkan wajahnya dari sang kekasih.

"Roxas!" Satu kali teriakan membuatnya masih dalam status drama. Bu Larxene sedikit memiringkan alisnya keatas.

"Ro-xas!" Kali keduanya masih membuat Roxas dalam keadaan mata yang terpejam. Sedikit mendesah dan berkata "Aku tampan" (Ini orang rusak kali sirkuit motherboardnya)

"Oi, Roxas, kalian nonton apa berdua!?" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan datang dari bangku sebelah timur kelas. Itu adalah suara Sora. Dari bentuk rambutnya sudah pasti dia adalah orang yang ceria nan heboh. Berbeda dengan Roxas, Sora akan lebih frontal dan-

"Cut! Hoi, serius dikit kenapa!? Sora! Ekspresimu harus lebih hidup!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara kembali memotong tipu muslihat itu.

"Hmm, aku lagi tak mood, wahai engkau sang sutradara sableng"

"Wasseem, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih atas bantuannya Larxene-san, haha! Maaf merepotkanmu"

"Ya, ini memang merepotkanku! Sekarang aku permisi!" Dan Larxene keluar ruangan. Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah panggung yang didesain khusus untuk acara pentas seni diawal tahun. Tapi, karena sekarang jatah anak kelas XI untuk latihan, maka yang terjadi terjadilah (?)

* * *

-0-

Semilir angin di atap sekolah memang tak bisa ditandingi dengan angin berbau yang ada di toilet. Namine yang sedari tadi merasa gerah dengan latihan yang mereka lakukan, langsung meregangkan tubuh dibalik pagar yang membatasi atap dan jurang kematian siswa itu. Toh, dikatakan seperti itu karena tahun lalu ada yang bunuh diri hanya karena kepeleset kain pel (Bunuh diri kok kepeleset kain pel?)

"Namine" Sebuah suara dibalik pintu tempat Namine datang itu hadir dengan nada yang pelan tapi tegar.

"Oh, Roxas, kemarilah, ada apa?" Sahut Namine mempersilahkan rekan aktingnya itu naik. Dari balik pintu itu, perlahan tampak rambutnya yang pirang kecoklatan. Kemudian, muncul pula tangan dan juga anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Lalu... (Lama!)

"Hei, hari yang cerah" Sapa Roxas tenang sambil tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Sudah lama sejak insiden itu, tidak ada yang datang ketempat terkutuk itu lagi. Tapi, Namine tetap pergi walau hanya untuk istirahat. Dia tak lebih memilih untuk istirahat dibawah pohon atau halaman sekolah seperti yang lainnya. Tentu saja, itu karena dia adalah orang yang keras kepala. Berapa kalipun guru atau temannya mengatakan untuk tak pergi keatap lagi,dia masih saja terus melangkah kesana.

"Iya, Roxas, kemarilah! Duduk bersamaku, disini! Ayo cepat" Namine membalas respon Roxas yang damai tadi dengan ajakannya untuk duduk bersama disampingnya. Roxas, pemuda ini sebenarnya adalah penjaga kuburan (Lho?) dan lebih hebatnya lagi seorang siswa yang seringkali menjahili sahabatnya dengan menyingkap rok dari atas kebawah (Bercanda). Roxas sebenarnya adalah seorang pemuda yang tumbuh sebagai tetangga Namine. Melewati waktu bersama Namine selama hampir 14 tahun lamanya, mereka tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Dalam canda maupun tangis, mereka terus berdua hingga pada hari ini, masih saja berdua. Lantas apa dan kenapa hubungan mereka masih bertuliskan sahabat?

"Roxas, aku bimbang"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah aktingmu tadi terlalu berlebihan?"

"Kupikir begitu"

"Jawabanmu singkat sekali, ada apa?"

"Aku sedikit gugup tadi"

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa Roxas? Cerita padaku! Bersama kita seperti walikota dan wakilnya bisa mengatasi masalah!" Sekali ini, Namine menaikkan suaranya. Berpandang kearah wajah Roxas yang sedang murung, Mata Roxas dengan tajamnya melirik balik wajah Namine.

"Kau tahu..."

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis rupanya" Tiga... Dua... Satu, dan-

"A-apa!?" Ledakan emosi dan sebuah pertanyaan singkat seperti "Apa!?" dan sebagainya. Sejauh ini hanya Roxas yang bisa memiliki canda gombal kepadanya. Tapi, semua itu akan dalam hitungan menit di atap ini. Merasa heran tentang apa yang Roxas katakan, secara tidak sadar, tangan pemuda itu menggenggam erat telapak gadis itu dengan dinginnya. Sangat keras. Terlalu keras untuk dapat dilepaskan

"Namine"

"Ro-Roxas! Apa yang-" Satu bungkaman dan kini hembusan angin mengalihkan pemandangan yang disaksikan langit.

* * *

-0-

"Sora, kemarikan guntingnya"

"Baiklah" Diucapkan dibawah pohon Sakura yang rimbun dihalaman sekolahnya, Sora dan Kairi masih enak merajut benang-benang biru itu menjadi hasil rajutan. Rambut Kairi masih dalam keadaan yang berantakan, sehingga pada akhirnya lebih memilih mengikat tunggal rambutnya, gaya ponytail. Tak ada salah dengan gaya rambut itu, bahkan Sora menyukaimu.

"Kira-kira kapan ini akan selesai?" Tanya Sora pelan sambil memilah warna benang yang digunakan.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin dua minggu lagi, hehe, ada apa Sora?" Kembali balas Kairi dengan jawabannya yang diujungi sedikit dari tawa kecilnya.

"Tak apa, aku hanya merasa tak sabar ingin memakainya" Jawab Sora dengan ekspresi malunya.

"Hmm, begitukah?"

"I... iya, umm, hei Kairi, aku ingin bertanya lagi" Sontak mendengar Sora kali ini, dia menghentikan denting jarum sulam yang sedari tadi ia hadapi.

"Apa itu? Kalau kau ingin ini cepat selesai... ah, sudahlah, aku menyerah, jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang Roxas, apakah aku salah kalau aku pikir sepertinya dia akhir-akhir ini... seringkali memandangi tubuh Namine?" Kairi terdiam dengan syoknya dan terpaku dengan tatapannya yang kaku. Sora masih saja menunduk sambil menenangkan bibirnya yang bergetar untuk sesaat. Perlahan gadis dengan rambut merah itu menurunkan rajutannya.

"Apa yang-"

"Ahh, Roxas! Jangan!" Suara itu!? Datang dari atap dan berhasil memecahkan hening diantara kedua teman yang sedang duduk damai dibawah pohon tersebut. Sora dengan gilanya berdiri, lalu berlari sambil membawa Kairi dengan genggaman penuh dari tangan kanannya.

"Sora..."

"Kairi! Maaf, tapi kita harus menghentikannya!"

* * *

-0-

Dobrakan yang sangat berat datang dari pintu atap sekolah. Tampak Sora dan Kairi datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Satu saling memburu nafas yang lain, berpacu untuk menyelaraskan tubuh yang begitu lelah.

"Roxas! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Teriak Sora.

"Sora... ah!? Namine!?" Kairi juga membantu menenangkan nada Sora, tapi dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat, sangat, dan sangat memilukan.

"Hmm, Haha! Hahahaha! Aku tak pernah menyangka!"

"Ro-xas..."

"Hahahaha! Kau manis sekali Namine! Tak hanya wajahmu, tapi juga tubuhmu! Oh, sempurna sekali!" Roxas tertawa seperti layaknya psikopat yang sejatinya sudah puas membunuh mangsa yang ia incar hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

"Namine! Namine! Kau tak apa? Kumohon bangunlah!" Dibawah Roxas, sedang terbaring lemas, Namine dengan air matanya yang tak sempat terseka dan rona merah diwajahnya. Histeris, Kairi langsung berlari, kemudian memeluk Namine erat dengan sejuta pertanyaan dan ras dendam yang dingin.

"Roxas, kau akan membayar ini!" Sora mengepalkan tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya melawan angin.

*Buuugh* Seperti suara karung beras yang dijadikan sasak tinju saja, pikir Roxas sambil memperhatikan layar Ipad yang dipegang Namine. Mengikuti mereka dibelakang adalah Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Pence,Axel sebagai kakak kelas mereka, dan Terra selaku wali kelas dari tingkat yang Roxas dkk, ikuti di sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini? –Author ditampol pake kain pel karena menuliskan cerita ngawur walau memang ini tujuannya-

* * *

-0-

"Ahh..." Nada tak puas berkeliaran dari mulut Axel, kakak kelas Roxas dan kawan-kawan.

"Ceritanya agak sedikit merangsang, kalau menurutku" Ucap Hayner dari belakang Roxas dengan wajahnya yang sedikit mesum. Agak miring-miring gimana gitu.

"Umm, apa kau benar-benar melakukannya dengan Namine-chan, Roxas?" Tanya Olette dengan malu-malu dibalik punggung Pence.

"Hah? Aku tak pernah melakukannya..." Bantah Roxas terpotong.

"Walau aku memang menginginkannya, iya, kan Roxas?" Sambung Kairi jahil dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kai-chan!" Namine bereaksi dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Hahaha, tapi, film ini bagus! Pasti banyak anak laki-laki yang akan terkesima dengan latar video seperti ini untuk drama kita!" Ucap Sora dengan riangnya dibelakang rambut Roxas.

"A-apa!? Kalau begitu kasusnya, ayo kita lewatkan saja bagian filmnya! Aku tak sudi membiarkan Namine menjadi objek khayalan mereka! Aku-" Membela Namine, Roxas kembali berucap dengan sedikit potongan yang mungkin berulang kali selalu ada disaat seperti ini.

"Cinta Namine! Wahahahahaha!" Kembali lagi dipotong Pence dengan tawanya yang lumayan besar. Cukup membahana deh pokoknya.

"Hah? Ga salah denger gue!? Awkawkawkwkawk" Ucapku sebagai Author dari bawah kolong meja Roxas –Ngapain?- dengan sarapan yang masih ada di tangan –Nasi uduk- dan segelas kopi hitamnya –Gentleman, please- Tapi karena semua orang menatapku dengan mata yang seram, jadi –Abaikan-

Karena masih ada banyak terjadinya percekcokan mengenai film ini, mereka mengirimnya ke kantor president Council. Alhasil, video itu justru dan bahkan disegel, dimasukkan kedalam lemari pendingin, agar nikmat disajikan –Lho?- bukan itu, maksudnya dilarang untuk ditayangkan. Kenapa? Si Ketua Osis itu, si Saix itu bilang kalau video ini akan merusak generasi bangsa. Tapi, seringkali juga author memergokinya sedang menonton video itu dengan mata melotot dan secumpuk pisang goreng yang hangat muantep di mejanya. –Ini Author juga aneh, masa ngintip orang, mana yang diintipnya laki pula-

* * *

-0-

Kecewa dengan keputusan ketua OSIS, para pemuda kelas XI melakukan demo besar-besaran. Dikarenakan rumor sudah menyebar, sebuah pesan yang mengatakan "Video ini dibintangi oleh bla bla bla, NAMINE, bla ba bla" maka pemberontakan terjadi dimana-mana, dan pada akhirnya, kita tahu kalau akhirnya OSIS mulai menunjukkan jati diri mereka yang asli, sebuah seragam hitam yang bangkit dari kegelapan dengan kekuatan overpower melebih siswa lain, Organization N. Terdiri dari beberapa anggota OSIS pilihan yang akan membela kebenaran untuk mengatasi keributan di sekolah itu!

Dibalik event yang menarik tentu ada suatu kejutan, Dari keramaian yang terjadi, Sora dengan beraninya memimpin pasukan siswa sebanyak 3 kelas untuk menangkap ketua OSIS dari sisi timur bangunan sekolah. Kemudian, inilah klimaksnya –sejak kapan mulai ada konflik?- dimana Roxas berhadapan dengan sohib terbaiknya, Axel diatas atap –Ini berdua kenapa bisa sampe ke atap?-

"Roxas, kau takkan mau melawanku, aku bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah dari atas atap ini!" –Beuh, kejam amat-

"Diam! Aku akan terus memperjuangkan Video itu! Kami susah membuatnya dan takkan kami biarkan OSIS bertindak semena-mena seperti ini!"

"Wakakakak, tapi, video itu memang membosankan! Lagipula darimana bagusnya video?"

"Grr, sial, aku takkan ingin melakukan ini, tapi..." Sedikit penuh dengan rasa geram, Roxas menggenggam erat tangan Namine yang sedari tadi terus berada di sampingnya.

"Hmm?" Dengan penuh kebingungan Axel menunggu serangan dari Roxas, namun yang Roxas lakukan hanyalah memandangi Namine.

"Na-mine" Tangannya bergerak lurus kearah dada gadis yang terpaku menatap Roxas. Tinggal beberapa inchi dan Namine mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak, jangan Roxas!" Kedua tangannya berusaha menahan tangan milik pemuda itu. Tapi, apa daya, kedua tangannya yang lebbih kecil tak cukup kuat untuk dapat menahan kekuatan Roxas yang besar itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku pinjam kekuatanmu terlebih dahulu" Secara mengejutkan, tangan Roxas menembus dada Namine dengan penuh aura cahaya yang keluar dari dalamnya dan pertempuran baru saja dimulai, saat Roxas menarik keluar Keyblade berwarna putih murni dari dalam Namine. –Kenapa jadi fantasi begini nih ceritanya!?-

* * *

-0-

*Trang Tring Trang Tring* Suara perabotan rumah tangga bergema dari setiap sudut pojok koridor kelas di tiap bangunan sekolah. Sora masih sibuk bertempur menggunakan kunci apartemennya, begitu juga Riku –Nih orang baru muncul- yang membereskan barisan depan OSIS dengan kunci inggris miliknya.

"Sora! Naiklah keatas! Kau harus menghabisi ketua OSIS itu!" Teriak Riku dengan heroiknya kepada Sora. Sora menanggapinya serius dan segera meninggalkan lantai dua. Sedangkan Riku terus menahan serangan dari anggota OSIS lainnya, yaitu Zexion.

Pada sudut barat, terpojok Kairi yang sudah sangat lemas, tertahan oleh dinginnya beton dari dinding sekolah.

"Hah, gunting ini, fufu..." –Serem!-

Lalu kembali ke atap, pertempuran yang sengit kini sedang terjadi. Dikala api saling berkobar dan kilatan perak kian beradu satu sama lain, semua kesadaran hilang dimakan oleh keduanya. Roxas dan Axel bertarung mati-matian, sampai nantinya tak ada yang tersisa, ya, semuanya musnah dan itu adalah takdir yang harus diputuskan oleh seorang raja. –Ciehh, gayanya-

"Kalah!"

"Heaaahhh!" Keduanya tampak saling menjerit sampai suara mereka terdengar oleh mereka yang ada dibawah.

"Aku akan menang! Aku akan menyelamatkan apa yang telah kami perjuangkan!"

"Ugh, apa ini? Mendadak cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari tubuhnya!?"

"Guhh, just die!" Dalam hitungan gerak yang cepat, Roxas meluncur lurus kearah Axel, mengayunkan Cross Oathkeeper dalam satu arah tebasan yang horsontal. Layaknya anime-anime dengan hero yang menebaskan pedangnya dari samping layar, Roxas menebas hingga menembus pertahanan Axel yang paling dalam. Perlahan mulai bergerak melewati arah belakang pemuda api itu.

"I-ini! Tidakkkkk!' *Duarrrrr* efek ledakan yang dramatis, benar-benar dramatis. Sungguh dan sangat-sangat dramatis. Dalam tangis yang dipenuhi warna bara kemerahan, Roxas yang memeluk Namine hanya bisa menitikkan air mata sambil berkata...

"Maaf, Axel-san..."

* * *

-0-

Dikala pertempuran lain masih membara dengan hebatnya. Sora, pemimpin pemberontakan itu kini sedang terkapar di koridor lantai tiga. Didepannya berdiri Saix, sang ketua OSIS yang luar biasa hebatnya. Sabuk hitam dan pengguna pedang yang handal. Sora hanya bisa menatapi langit-langit, membayangkan apa yang terjadi ketika dia kalah. Namun, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, suara tapak kaki datang baik dari bawah tangga maupun dari tangga yang mengarah keatap.

"Sora!" Dua teriakan dua arah satu tujuan. Menggema lurus menuju hati Sora yang sudah mulai merasakan asa.

"Kalian!?"

"Bala bantuan hmm?"

"Binasa kau Saix! Sekarang setujui Video itu!"

"Tidak akan" *Stop* dia salah disana, pikir Roxas yang sedari tadi melihat kearah televisi di ruang OSIS. Bersamanya ada Sora, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Riku, dan para siswa lainnya. Tapi apa yang terjadi? *Plakk* -Author jadi bingung sendiri lagi-

"Sudahlah hentikan, sampai saat kau menghabisi kak Axel juga sudah bagus" Ucap Sora memberi pendapat kepada film itu. Kemudian duduk disampingnya Kairi, juga ikut mengangkat tangan, berkaitan dengan perihal sesi pertanyaan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Umm, ketika tanganmu meraih dada Namine, apa yang kau rasakan!?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, rasanya lem-" –Roxas dodol-

"Kyaaa! Jadi kau saat itu benar-benar menyentuhnya!?" Spontan Namine bereaksi panas terhadap tanggapan Roxas.

"Wahaha, aku tak sengaja!" *Plakkk*

"Mesum!" Setelah tamparan itu, Namine langsung melipat tangan dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Roxas, menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku jadi keren disana" Kagum Riku terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Awkawkakawk, gue juga keren! Jadi leader, gitu loh!" Potong Sora dengan sentuhan monyong yang ga nahan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, sekarang aku putuskan, kalau film ini dapat dipakai!" Tiba-tiba Saix meng-intervensi diskusi mereka dan memberikan keputusan yang diharapkan. Semua mendadak bersorak sorai, merayakan momen kemenangan mereka dengan sensasi dingin.

* * *

-0-

Diatas atap, Namine dan Roxas kali ini benar-benar duduk bersama. Saling bertatapan mesra, dari satu mata ke mata yang lain, saling merasakan nafas dari keduanya , dan membagi kue berupa cheesecake dengan dua potongan yang pas sama rata. Dalam hening dan belaian angin musim semi, Roxas memulai dan Namine mengakhiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17, Namine"

"Terima kasih, Roxas"

"Maaf kue-nya ngutang, ga ada duit"

"Hah? Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Tapi terima kasih, ini enak, nanti kupinjamkan duit, tenang saja"

"Haha, benarkah? Berarti nanti kita bisa belanja-"

"Lupakan belanja, kita akan makan di hotel malam ini, Roxas"

"Eh?" Dan kali ini, semua percakapan singkat yang barusan kita saksikan pada sesi terakhir ini adalah apa yang terjadi. Nyata bagi mereka dan fiksi bagi kita.

* * *

_School Revolution: the Movie_

_THE END_

* * *

Author's Note: Muahahahaha, lama ga nulis lagi, dan sekalinya nulis fanfict KH langsung ngawur kayak gini XD. Ah, tapi enjoy aja ahh. Satu lagi, Aseeeeeemmmmm bener dah, otak ane lagi garing, makanya juga ini fict jadi garing. Kemudian endingnya yang kurang greget,Ah! Sudahlah, Author harap semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Baiklah, Author mungkin selalu bilang gini, "Membaca adalah suatu hal yang manusia akan lakukan untuk menempatkan dirinya di dunia ini" sekian dan terima kasih, muaahahahaha!

* * *

Tokoh yang ga masuk pada komplain:

Xion: Masa aku ga masuk? Lunar-san kejam! _!

Demyx: Padahal udah dandan, di salon rame tadi eh ga jadi masuk fict dah, apes!

Xemnas dan para tetua OXIII lainnya: Hmm...

Lunar: Sabar, bukan takdir –Dipentung pake pentungan hansip-nya si Roxas-

Namine: Ada yang mau Review? Roxas, kemarilah! (\\\\)

Roxas: Hah hah hah... aku tak tahu kau bisa segila itu (-\\\\-) baiklah, kami tunggu Review-nya!


End file.
